Haunting Memories
by permanthiatus
Summary: Written for Allicat9's "Pick a quote, any quote" competition. Albus visits the grave of his mother and sister, reminiscing on all his mistakes and remembering his undying love for his family. UNDER EDITING


**This is my entry to _Allicat9_'s "_Pick a quote, any quote_" competition. **

**Character: Albus Dumbledore**

**Quote: "If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever."**

**Purple Hyacinths meaning: "I am sorry, please forgive me" and sorrow.**

**Fully Matured Roses meaning: Gratitude, love.**

* * *

><p>A wrinkled hand gently set a bundle of purple hyacinths on a small, marble grave stone and then a put a bouquet of fully bloomed roses on another grave stone that lay side by side with the first.<p>

The person sat back on old knees, the frail bones rubbing mournfully together. The man barely noticed the physical pain, as the emotional pain was stronger at this moment. Crystal tears trailed down a face long riddled with lines of grieve and guilt, landing in a tangle of white hair.

Fingers reached out to trace the letters engraved in the stone.

_Where your treasure is, there will be your heart also._

Salt water slid faster down his face as Albus Dumbledore thought about his younger sister and mother. He had betrayed them in one of the worse possible ways. He was just going to leave them so he could pursue his own dreams.

But that's all they were: dreams; fantasies. Even as a young bloke, he should've known that. Fate certainly had known that. Since he had tried to defy destiny, Fate had taken his mother away to make sure he stayed with his siblings.

That's what Albus told himself, at least. That this was all just some big puppet show with an unknown force pulling the strings. It was easier to believe that than to accept the truth.

Foolish, he knew. Because of his continued delusions he had put another young soul in danger. Continuously, he allowed a mere child to fight through life-threatening situations that would make a fully trained Auror quake. Funny how the person he let risk his life over and over was the only chance the Wizardry World had a survival.

Harry Potter was at the crisp age of sixteen, but if you were to look into his emerald eyes (so much like his mothers) you would see anything but child innocence. Guilt, regret, betrayal, sorrow. They were all mingled into a mash of pain.

Albus realized he'd caused that pain, or, at very least, had allowed that pain to be caused. He knew he was destroying another life just as he had that of his family's.

That word – that small, simple word – caused a wave of emotions to crash the old man back into the present. His robes were surely stained green with that of the grass he was kneeling in. He couldn't bring himself to care.

Worldly possessions seemed so insignificant when you already lost everything – everyone – important.

Aberforth may still be alive, but Albus knew he'd lost his brother long ago. Loyalty was something Aberforth held high and Albus hadn't met that standard in the least. He would've not only abandoned his mother and sister, but also his little brother.

Gripping the stone tightly, the stream of water picked up speed. Albus knew he would never be forgave for any of his misdeeds to his family. So, he made sure he never forgot. It served as a sort of self-punishment.

He visited the graveyard four times every year – on Ariana's birthday and death-day, and likewise with Kendra. Sometimes, he would come more frequently. Those were usually the more self-loathing days.

It wasn't healthy, as Minerva had sternly informed him many times. But how could he ever forget the ones he loved and betrayed?

Albus never stopped loving his family, no matter what his plans had been or what he had done. Love for family runs deep and no amount of denial could make it go away. Only truly evil people such as Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange could squash all familial love.

He hoped that wherever his mother and sisters souls' lie, that they knew of his great regrets. If not, he knew that he'd soon have a chance to prove his sincere guilt to them, if his plans with Severus went accordingly. And maybe, they might be able to forgive him someday.

Before that though, Albus thought whilst stretching into a standing position, I must attempt to speak with Aberforth one last time.

Albus dried his eyes on his sleeve, touching his fingers to his lips and then to each of the gravestones.

"I will never forget you," he promised into the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Blah. I seriously did this last minute. Literally, I only have a couple hours before the competition is closed. Can I get a "Dumbledore Dumbledore" for procrastination? <strong>

**Anyway, hope you liked it! **

**Words: 707 (Not including A/N's)**


End file.
